One Chance, One Choice
by iiTz JaZZy
Summary: Commander Shepard and Master Chief must find a way to get back home, before everything they worked for crumbles into ashes. Will it be the Reapers, Forerunners, Covenant, Cerberus, or themselves who end it all? *FemShepxGarrus and MCxCortana, reviews appreciated greatly.* AU
1. Prologue

Hey, Jaz here, little idea I had, let me know if I should continue this.

Established MCxC and FemShepxGarrus, Right at the end of ME3 and Halo4, Spoilers. I own nothing. except my love for Garrus.

* * *

Bomb, one Chance.

Pistol, one choice.

The roaring in his helmet made it impossible to hear, to think. He could see the laser burning the planet below, he could feel it. He felt it as he crawled to the nuke, and as he grabbed it, the pain flared again, all through his head. He paused. Just for a moment.

She couldn't feel the pain in her side anymore, she could only feel the burning in her throat as the weight of what she was about to do dragged her down. Leveling her pistol at the crucible's kill switch, she took a breath. She paused. Just for a second.

He would miss her.

She would miss him.

With a yell of defeat, he activated the nuke.

With a cry of anguished, she fired her pistol.

The light was blinding, he could feel himself falling, into...into what? The nuke had gone off, hadn't it?

The crucible was falling around her, the explosions...explosions were happening in front of her, right?

He was falling through fire and light, and he could feel it all...

She couldn't feel them. She couldn't feel anything at all...

The brightest light blinded everything at, and for a second there was no pain, no light, no fire. But then he saw it, the portal the Didact fell through. It was behind him? What-

A light blocked everything out, everything. She couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything. The it hit, a wave of pain and fire sent her spinning into the darkness, wasn't it light before-

Solid, he hit the ground hard.

Force, She landed just as hard.

They didn't move for a long time.

The pain woke him, it radiated from his head, to his arms, to his core.

All the hurt came back, waking her, dragging her into the living world.

On his back, he rolled onto his side, and in front of him was another body, living, and...looking right at him.

She pushed away from the heap she had woken in, and turning, her eyes caught something...it was staring.

The solider clad in black and red armor stared back at him with fierce green eyes and striking red hair...he stood out among the nothing.

The solider looking at her in green combat armor and a cracked visor that revealed one blue eye...he was the only thing she could see.

The both reach for their guns, and both fired.


	2. What The Hell Is Going On?

_Hey, Jaz here. Chap 2 is up. Going to try and update once a week. And as for Cortana..well you'll just have to wait and see for that one, right?  
_

* * *

_Onboard the UNSC Infinity bridge, 46 seconds after nuke detonation. Transmission recording 782. _

"Hello, What's the damage? Can anyone hear us? This is Captain Lasky, come in."

"We were at minimal safe distance, what's got us?"

"I... I don't know Sarah, Roland, report?"

"Nothing Sir, the ships not responding. We're dead in the water, so to speak."

"Did we get hit by the nuke?"

"We were at minimal distance, Captain. my parameters show that-"

"Captain! Just got off the com with the nav crew, the ship is being pulled in."

"Pulled in where Sarah? Roland, where?"

"Into the...portal, backwards near the beam."

"The nuke didn't-"

"What the hell is going on, we nuked it, it should be bits by now!"

"Correct Commander Palmer, but it seems that the nuke fuelled some reaction that created a-"

"Save the science Roland, what is it. In English please."

"It's akin to the gravity well on Requiem but I don't-

"Another gravity well? Get a emergency message to all UNSC ship to pull back! Priority message!"

"Where's it lead?"

"Yes, Commander Palmer. Captain Lasky, I don't know. We need to evac the-"

"Wait, the nuke, what happened Roland? Where's the Master Chief?"

"I have no readings on him, Sir..."

"Palmer?"

"I...think we can assume that the Chief didn't-"

"That man has survived everything, I'm not about to give up on him now. Trace Cortana."

"Cortana, locating...Sir! Cortana's chip went through the portal, but not with Spartan-117!"

"Not with, who has?-"

"Captain! the Ships breeching the portal! All systems dead!"

"All Spartans to emergency Cryo! All no essential personnel to the nearest lock down bunker. GO! Captain Lasky, we need to get off-"

"The Infinity will be through the portal in 7 seconds. I suggest hitting the deck Captain!"

"Roland, I want every engine, every gun and every system online once we get through! We are NOT going in blind!"

"I don't think I can-"

"Hit the dec-!"

_End Transmission._

_Onboard the SSV Normandy SR-2 cockpit, 46 seconds after Crucible detonation. Edi's log 1457-76._

"Where, What happened Joker, where are we going?"

"Garrus! Get your ass back to med bay! Edi, all power into the engines, there's a blast coming, we need to outrun-

"Where Is she Edi?"

"She... was on the Crucible officer Vakarian, it...self destructed. I'm sorry."

"Edi, the engines. Look, we'll go back Garrus, but there's a shit ton of something coming at us and-"

"Turn the ship around."

"What? Garrus we can't-"

"Turn around, we aren't far. Cut through the wave and get us back now."

"We can't."

"Our armor should be able to withstand the wave Jeff, we are already at maximum velocity. We won't outrun it."

"Fine, Hang on. Garrus, sit down. I don't need 2 tons of bleeding Turian falling at me while I fly."

"Ready to turn."

"Steady, GO."

"Shit!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SIT-"

"This is Tali on coms, the shields are failing, but almost to Shepard's last known location. I put all remaining power into the thrusters for a little boost."

"Nice Tali, should be there in...whoa."

"There, what's... What's that?"

"Edi avoid...the dead? Are they dead Reapers?" Shit she did it, well avoid the Reapers and get clo...Edi?"

"I-I-I-I Can't maintain my h-h-housing in this body, switching to main N-N-Normandy AI core. Give me a moment."

"Right, Joker, need help flying?"

"Are you kidding, you'll get blood on the seats. Edi, you ok?"

"Fine Jeff, almost reintegrated. That portal however-"

"Portal? what Portal, isn't... that's where the Citadel was right? Shepard?"

"Going in for a closer look...Edi watch that Reaper."

"It's...Joker! Reverse the ship, now!"

"I can't, it pulling us in! Edi, where's it taking us!"

"Unknown. The Reaper was pulled in ahead of us, I suggest-"

"All weapons online NOW!"

"Everyone brace, it's the Omega 4 all over again!"

"Where's the cruci-"

_Log End._

_Present time. _

"Where the Hell are we Roland."

"Captain, It seems we are nowhere near Earth but I can't get a lock on out location... I do have another ship in range though."

"Joker...status?"

"Fucked up... but aside from that, looks like we're in one piece. Don't think the planet we're looking at is familiar however."

"Ship? UNSC, or Covenant?"

"Uh...Neither, from what I can tell. Which isn't much I might add."

"Promethean maybe?"

"What's that, a ship Joker? Reaper Tech?"

"Not that I can tell, Edi, we got weapons online?"

"Yes Jeff. Though I do not recognize that ship."

"Not that either, Commander Palmer. This is new, Says SSV Normandy on the hull."

"Friendly?"

"Being as they're bringing weapons online, I'm gonna go with no. Small ship, should rip through it with the systems we have right now."

"UNSC Infinity huh, what in the hell is the UNSC, human military?"

"Not that I know of Garrus, Edi, what're they doing?"

"They are currently bringing online massive cannons. With a ship that size Jeff, we may not want to start a battle with them."

"They aren't firing...try to flag them Roland, I want to see what the hell is going on."

"Receiving a hail Jeff, we should get Liara in here."

"Hello, this is the UNSC Infinity, Captain Lasky speaking. Please state your name and rank."

"Uh, hi. This is Flight Lieutenant Monroe of the Alliance navy. What's the UNSC?"

"Planet Earth's military, are you familiar with planet Earth, Flight Lieutenant?"

"Fuck yeah I'm familiar, we just got done defending it from the reapers, where the fuck were you?"

"Say that again...Reapers? Not the Didact?"

"What's a Did-dict?"

"This is Commander Palmer, How could you not know-What's going on here...What is this?"

"You tell me, Commander. Edi, what the hell?"

"Roland? What's going on?"

"It seems we have found a alternate universe Jeff, the portal placed us...here"

"What she said, Captain, Commander. Amazingly that's what happened, far as I can tell."

"**OH BULLSHIT**!"

_2 hours after contact, Onboard the Normandy's Shuttle. _

"So Liara, your sure we can trust these guys. I mean, they may be human but... I don't know, seems off." Commander Alenko asked the Asari. Himself, Liara, and James were en route to board the UNSC Infinity and Speak personally with the Captain. As long as he was in charge... he would handle anything, but right now control didn't seem to be in his grasp.

"I think so Kaiden, they did suggest it. And they are human, this is far easier then say when you and the Turian first met, wouldn't you say?" Liara's eyes cut to his quickly then back down to her data pad. She herself was amazed by the entire situation, and was currently gathering as much information as she could.

Yeah but...a alternate universe? You gotta admit that sounds a bit loco blue." James, clad in full combat gear, shifted in his seat. The Kodiak was functional for now, and with it limping along he wondered whether they would be able to make a quick getaway if things went south.

"Blue? Giving everyone nicknames now Vega?" Cortez said in his seat, he might be the one person in the shuttle actually happy they ran across another ship. The Kodiak needed repairs as did the Normandy, if the infinity could help with that well, he didn't care where they came from.

"Speaking of nicknames, I'm surprised Scars didn't claw his way in here, lucky the doc locked him in the med bay huh?" Liara didn't miss they way Alenko flinched at the mention of Garrus, and rushed to answer before Kaiden did.

"Yes, if what the crew of the infinity are saying is true and they've never seen a Turian well, its probably best if Garrus stays behind and heals up first." Liara chewed at her bottom lip for a moment, her thoughts racing to-

"You think..they know where Shepard is?" Alenko asked, lifting his gaze to everyone in the cabin.

_2 hours, 3 minutes after contact, onboard the Infinity's cargo bay. _

"Think this is a good plan, Captain?" The Spartan Commander asked, waiting in the bay with him and Majestic team for the Normandy's shuttle was getting her edgy.  
They has suggested the meeting but... everything about this seemed wrong, despite what Roland had tried to convince her with.

"Well...diplomacy is all we've got. If they turn out to be Covenant we'll detain them." Captain Lasky said while standing a little straighter. The situation bother him yes, but with the Chief missing and their whereabouts still being unknown... he'd rather this be a bloodless meeting.

"Detain...right...They said they have some...alien with them right?" Palmer asked looking over to Roland's hub.

"Yes! It's really exciting, she's, at least I think it's a she, is supposed to be a Asari. Some type of intergalactic diplomat. that's what they told me anyway, I wonder how many species they have that ship, it's got to be a sort of inter-species bio-dome-"

"What did I tell you about the science. Is she Covenant or not?" Palmer snapped. next to her, Captain Lasky raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Not that I can tell... Were about to find out anyway." Roland sounded slightly deflated, and Lasky gave him a sympathetic look.

"Easy Commander, diplomacy remember? We just need to find out where are we, nothing to get...shooty over?"

"Shooty...really?" Palmer looked over at Lasky with a raised eyebrow and a un-amused expression.

"You know what I mean... what I want to know is-"

"If they know where the Chief is, Sir?" Thorne answered from behind them. commander palmer looked at him from the corner of her eye while Lasky tuned to him.

"Exactly Spartan."

"Normandy Shuttle, requesting to land." Roland stated over the Ship's speakers.

"Permission granted. Open the hanger doors Roland." Commander Lasky stepped back to his position, and stood confidently as the shuttle made its way into the hanger. Landing about 50 feet from them, a moment passed before the doors opened.

Kaiden nodded to Liara, and took point, he grabbed his Valkyrie rifle from its resting spot on the bench and secured it to his back. Nodding to the rest of the team he stepped off the hanger, him in front, then James, then Liara.

Stepping out, the first thing he noted were the Tanks, Jeeps, and planes littering the bay. Next, he saw the group waiting for them a little way off, signaling his team he began walking over to them.

"They have Spartans?" DeMarco sounded surprised as the man stepped out of the shuttle.

"No...the armor is...different. Very different." Commander Palmer answer while scrutinizing the next person to step out.

James hopped off the shuttle with a little more enthusiasm then Kaiden, and fell into step behind him.

"That one looks like a Spartan." Thorne mumbled at the sight of the next figure to step off the shuttle and head for them.

"Right...Roland weapons check?" Captain Lasky asked while leaning forward a little. they looked friendly but...

Liara stepped off the shuttle delicately, and with a quick glance around quickly made her way to Kaiden and James. She looked at the group ahead of the with pure curiosity, and it showed on her face.

"Looks like assault rifles, pistols, submachine guns and a shotgun. A really nice shotgun." Roland said slightly hushed.

"Wow...didn't expect her to be...blue." Lasky's words died off while observing the group that was now nearly standing in form of them. Noting the blue tone and...tentacle hair on top her head, he figured she didn't look much different from a human women.

Kaiden, reaching the group first, handed them each a small device, while tapping the side of his head.

"Translator. You'll need it." Taking the translator from him, Palmer placed it in her ear and handed one to each of majestic and Lasky, after having Roland scan it of course.

After placing the translator, Palmer stuck out her hand to the man who handed he the device.

_ "Commander Sarah Palmer, Nice to meet you. Those Spartans behind me are Majestic Team." Kaiden returned the shake with a small grin, and tilted his head slightly._

_"Spartans huh? Commander Kaiden Alenko of the Normandy, Sir, Ma'am. It's very nice to see a friendly face. This is-_

_"Officer James Vega, badass of the Normandy, at your service senorita. And it is a nice Shotgun, right?" James Said while taking Commander Palmer's hand. _

_Captain Lasky meanwhile, was regarding Liara who had stepped over to him. He placed the translator in his ear, nodded to her._

"Blue? Yes, I'm afraid Asari get that a lot. Hello, I am Liara T'Soni, Archeologist and...Intel Officer for the Normandy. Pleased to meet you ." Liara struck out her hand with a friendly smile. Lasky internally breathed a sigh of relief, while shaking Liara's hand without hesitation.

"Captain Thomas J. _Lasky __of the UNSC Infinity, pleasure is all mine Officer T'Soni."__ H__e turned To Commander Kaiden and James, who out of habit saluted him._

_"Alright, now that we are all acquainted what the Hell is going on here?" _

_"Hey Kaiden, ask them what the fuck is going on for me." Joker's voice sounded in Kaiden's ear. Putting a hand to his com link he, he answered slightly annoyed._

_"Getting to that Joker." Lowering his hand, Kaiden regarded the Commander with a small shake of his head. _

_"We were hoping you could tell us that, Captain." Liara stated for him, eyes on the Captain and hands going for her data pad again._

_"Do we at least have a location, Roland?" Lasky looked over to the AI with a hopeful glance. Kaiden, James and Liara also looked over, and seemed slightly surprised at the ship's AI._

_"You have AI?" Kaiden asked while moving closer._

_"Do you?" Palmer asked, moving just as much._

_"Seems like they do, me and Edi were having a nice chat while you were all getting to know each other, and no, neither of us have a location for you." Roland answered cheery._

_"A conversation, about what?" Palmer's eyes narrowed at the AI, she didn't give him permission to contact the Normandy, at least not right now._

_"Science, Commander Palmer. I am regretful that we do not have a location for you, however we do have a slight trace of your missing Spartan's IFF tag, as well as Commander Shepard's. Her life signs are weak, but holding." Edi's voice chimed in through Kaiden's Speakers, the smugness in it was evident._

_"Ah, Your Edi is your ships AI I assume? And the IFF tag, needed help finding it Roland?" Lasky asked Kaiden and Roland. _

_while Roland sputtered off a excuse, Kaiden silently thanked whoever was watching out for them. _

_"Yes she is, and I have never been more grateful for her." Kaiden answered while shooting Liara a grin. _

_"You were missing someone too?" James piped up after patting Kaiden on the back, he looked at Palmer, who had turned to Majestic team. She looked over her shoulder at his question. _

_"Yes. The Master Chief is the best Spartan to ever live. He's saved Earth 3 times now." Palmer said with pride._

_"Yeah well, so has Commander Shepard. And she did it with style." Garrus's voice came from behind them, and turning they saw him leaning against the shuttle, fresh bandages on, and a Black Widow held in his talons. _

_Commander Palmer raised her gun to him while looking at the rest of the Normandy team._

_"What the hell-"_

_"Garrus, you were in med bay. What the hell are you doing here?" Kaiden asked while waving down Palmer and Majestic team, she compiled but kept her gun out and ready. _

_Garrus sauntered over to them, no noticeable limp or anything showing the pain he was in hours ago. Coming up to the group, he regarded them silently with a cold Turian stare before speaking. _

_"You said get fixed up. I did, doc let me out as long as I didn't get into any firefights, which I didn't. And before you ask, no I am not magic, I used Katsumi's cloak so you wouldn't see me on the Kodiak." Garrus said to Kaiden while walking up to Captain Lasky. _

_Commander Palmer and the other Spartans tensed, but didn't move as Garrus approached. He held out his hand, to which the Captain seemed utterly surprised at, but took nonetheless._

_"Nice entrance, you are..?" Lasky asked once Garrus got to him. Aside from looking slightly like a elite, the new alien didn't seem all that bad...until he got a look at its razor sharp teeth._

_"Officer Garrus Vakarian, Turian military. Sorry for the dramatic appearance, but like I said, Style. Now, are we going to go get my Commander and your Spartan or am I soloing this rescue op?" _


End file.
